


Missing

by ChronicBookworm



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicBookworm/pseuds/ChronicBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Noble has a good life, but she thinks there is something missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

“Aliens don’t exist, dumbo,” she says.

“But think about it,” Shawn replies. “All those stars and all those planets, you don’t _know_ that none of them support life.”

“Well, they _don’t_ , so _zip it_.”

Donna doesn’t know quite why she’s so adamant. She just knows she doesn’t want to think about it – shouldn’t think about it. It makes her uncomfortable to think about it for too long, as though there’s something she’s forgotten. A lot of things make her uncomfortable now, for no real reason. She doesn’t like it when Shawn gets coffee for her – anything else is fine, but not coffee. She gets nervous if she sees someone with two shadows, even if she knows that it’s just a trick of the light. She gets excited when she sees a dark-haired skinny man in a trench coat, which is stupid, because that’s not her type _at all_.

She has a good life. Shawn is a good husband, and they don’t lack money – not since they won the lottery. She still doesn’t know who it was from – her mum and granddad refuse to say. All granddad says is that it came from her father, in a roundabout sort of way, which is stupid, because her dad died years before her wedding. She still has her wedding dress. She insisted on getting pockets in it – another thing she can’t explain. All she knows is that it was incredibly important that she had pockets in her wedding dress.

She’s doing well for herself – as soon as she won the lottery she quit her temp job and took up investigative journalism. She’s built somewhat of a name for herself. She likes doing the weird stuff. She hasn’t found anything that can’t be explained so far, but she keeps hoping she will. Her editors keep asking what the thing about the bees is. She doesn’t know what her obsession with bees is; she just knows that there is something there, something more about their disappearance, that for some reason it’s vitally important. It’s looking for the next scoop, sure, but it’s _more_ than that. She doesn’t know what she’s looking for, but she knows she’ll know it when she sees it. Every time she finds a rational explanation for something, finds out that, no, actually, it does make sense, there’s this surge of loss and grief.

She travels with Shawn, to all sorts of wonderful places. But wherever she goes, it just seems a bit, well, _tame_. Nothing out of the ordinary happens – they’re just tourists. They never get attacked or end up running for their lives. She can’t help but feel slightly disappointed every time they leave somewhere and there hasn’t been a state coup, or some spectacular conspiracy uncovered. It’s all so _stupid_. Why would anything dangerous happen, just because she’s visiting? Things like that don’t happen, not in real life.

She has a good life, and she’s happy. But she still feels as though there’s something missing.


End file.
